Nazi zombies 2011
by Max hellsing
Summary: Samantha Maxis escaped the zombies in the past and showed up in the year 2011 in a small town in Maine.


Nazi zombies

2010

Charters: Jason brown

Samantha Maxis

Dominic Ross

Max Casco

May Manson

Time swirled around her, gasping as numbers and events flashed around her just minutes ago she was about to be attacked by her Monster dog Fluffy. She let out a scream and slammed down next to a fire station.

"W-Where am I? W-what is this?" Samantha gasp softly.

Standing up using the fire station wall for support. She looks around and glances its about 10:00 Pm.

Samantha begins to walk down Smithwheel road passing a brick school on her right. She stops and look at a foot ball field surround by a bench and bleachers. Samantha sees a news paper on the ground and reads it the title to see what the date was it read "Portland Press Harold January 19 2011"

Samantha covers her arms and walks in to the filed and lays under a bleacher and closes her eyes, soon sleep takes her.

(Mean while down the street)

A Kid 14 looking sits on his perch drawing a Picture his hair is a some what blond his wearing a blue short and jeans, he lives in a complex his mother calls "Jason Get in here and do the dishes!" Jason lets out a sigh and stands up and walks back inside the house.

In the same Complex a kid 15 in a purple shirt and blue jeans and tan timberland and brownish laying on his bed he slips off his boots and looks at this ceiling and closes his eyes His mother says "Good night max" Impaling its time for him to go to sleep.

Across the Street in a one floor house A kid also 14 with dark buzz cut,thin and shorter then most 14 year old, in a black t shirt and stewi Pj's sits and shuts off his Laptop off.

Samantha sits up shivering lightly

"ugh..so cold, tired and ...i miss my dad.." Samantha looks down and notice she has aged a lot in her sleep from being Nine to 15 her hair is only a little bit longer

She stands up and sighs "what...how did this happen?" she begins to walk down the street hoping to find some one. About 10 minutes of walking she stops and sighs.. a passing car pulls over its a women the women rolls down the window and and ask her "Hey Honey are you okay? You look lost"

Samantha replies "I.. im lost and cold and hungry" the women opens the door and calls out "Get in I'll bring you to my apartment." Samantha nods and gets in the women drives down the to the Complex where Jason and Max live, The car Dives around Max's Building the back of it.

The women says gently "You can call me May im 18 I just Moved here from Portland you can stay here for along as you want.

Samantha nods softly and follows may in to the apartment.

May "Here honey, I have some old clothing that can fit you, take a shower and I'll Leave You some cloths and I'll make Pancakes"

Samantha smiles and goes to the bathroom, shower starts, May gets a Grey shirt and some Blue jeans, old sneakers that are Pink and Grey in the bathroom and shuts the door

May "I wonder if she will need a .. Never mind im going to let her figure that out."

May walks over to the Kitchen and starts too cook some pancakes

Samantha walks out of the bathroom holding the shoes in her and puts them near the door.

"What time is it?"

"Its um.. 3:30 why?" Replied May

"I want to look around please May I want to see if theirs any kids around here"

May lets out a sigh "Hmm Max and Jason and this other Kid who is heres a lot named Dominic I see them walking and talking a lot."

Samantha is on one knee lacing her shoes "Okay may I'll be back soon!"

Samantha runs down the stares case and out the door and looks down the paved hill which leads to a place full of sand and some tress, 3 boys are walking up, Max,Jason and Dominic

Max "Jason who is that?, Is that your Stupid Cousin Girl cousin who looks like that chick from school?"

"How would I know?" Replies Jason

Samantha stands in front of them and waves

"Hey im Sam Maxis"

"I don't care who you get out of my way Or I will Dip you alive in the snow." Answers Max darkly.

Dominic dose a small face palm

Jason whispers to max "She looks like Alex"

Max smacks Jason in the back of his head and answers "Get over your Stalking shock for 5 minutes."

Samantha looks at them confused "Um.. can we Play?"

Max glares at Samantha and answers "Play? How old do you think we are? Nine?"

_Oh my..i forgot..i aged stupid me they think im stupid now.. _Though Samantha looking at max then at Jason

Dominic pipes in "Dude, lighten up on her"

"I mean Hang out or what not.." Say Samantha softly

Jason looks at max for a moment. Max looks back and sighs "Fine just..don't talk to much."

They 4 of them start walk to Max's porch, Max takes seat on his steps along with the rest of them

"Bro you know my mom is going to agusta for the next few days for a church meeting ask if u can stay over?"

Dominic "Maybe"

"Can I?" Begs Jason

"Sure why not" answers max

Jason high fives Max then Dominic Samantha looks down "C-Can I please..?"

Max raises a eye brow "why would you want too?"

Samantha "Because you peoples are my friends"

But we J-" Jason covers Max's mouth. Dominic whispers to him "Bro this could be are chance maybe she has sisters"

"fine Sam you cans stay over. Even though its random" Samantha face lights up and she Grabs max in a hug "Ya! Thank you" ^-^ Max looks at Samantha. And speaks up "Be here by seven got it? And Jason bring a sleeping bag. My mom left me 50 dollars so we can order out got it? But it helps to bring munchies you know"

Samantha runs off toward the house "I'll be back soon okay!" "Samantha runs in the house and a note reading "Sorry Sammie I have to go to work in Bidaford I left 20 dollars and my cell phone number call if you need anything and have a good night" Samantha began to look around the apartment and say under the bed a briefcase. In curiosity she pulled out the brief case and open it in side was 3 shotguns.. 4 pistols and a knife and a ammo.

"._. w-" Samantha put it away and stood up and took the money and ran out the door to Max's house.

Jason and Dominic already left. Samantha knocked on Max's door and a voice called "Come in"

Samantha began to open the door and Max was sitting on a cushion typing away.

Samantha looks at the Large 4o inch TV and lets out a gasp and thinks _My father would be shocked if he saw this thing it so big and the picture is so clear its not even funny._

Max puts his laptop down and changes the channel and puts on Resident evil. Samantha steps back and sees a Zombie. "M-Max can you change it Please!" Scenes of the Nazi zombies flash though her head.

Max sighs and changes the channel to the news. And looks at the clock. And says "three hours"

Samantha remembering the zombies, remembers running on to her fathers Telepad right before her mutated dog Fluffy attacked, instead of being unreported to a different spot she woke up here.

Samantha sits next to Max and looks at him the flash back over "so..what do you do?"

"i chill..and..um...write and do some online RP" Max replies

"RP? What is that?" Asked Samantha "nothing Sam nothing".

3 hours pass, Jason and Dominic walk in.

"I brought The sodas :o" Says Dominic holding up the bag of cans soda.

"i brought..chip and pop-tarts" Answers Jason

"So what did Sam bring?" Ask Dominic

"I brought 20 dollars." smiles Samantha

After talking the pizza is order and it brought they eat it, and stay up and fall asleep at 5:30 am.

Samantha is the 1st to wake up she sits up and sees a Zombie with a swastika on its arm she lets out a scream. Jason,Max,and Dominic Bolt up.

"what the hell" Ask Max

"Z-Z-Zombie N-N-Nazi!" Scream Samantha

Dominic looks outside, theirs 4 of them "We need weapons.." Max nods and grabs 4 knives, from his mothers cabinet and hands one to Dominic,Jason,Samantha and him self.

"M-May has guns..under her bed..if we can get there where be fine.."

"Me and Jason will go out the Max's window and Max and Samantha can go out the front door" Dominic says with a nod. Max and Samantha rush out the front door, Jason and Dom though the window.

Max runs holding Samantha hand, A zombie grabs her writs, Max twist and cuts off his arm and they run faster down the side and they meet up with Dominic and Jason, they run in and shut the door.

"I don't think we can hold up here to long" Mumbles Jason. Max Grabs the suit case under the bed and opens it up and sees the 3 shot guns and the pistols. "Damn I wish I new how to shoot." growled max "Ha time for you to learn Comrade" Laughed Dominic. "You are not Russian" Comment Jason. "Oh be quiet" Said Jason picking up the Pump action shot gun and loading 2 shells in, max and Jason did the same and handed Samantha the pistol.

"Okay lets look around for anything else" Said Samantha. Jason, Samantha and Dominic walked over to the closet and began to look around, Max stood in front of the staircase waiting.

A few minutes later a fist breaks though the front door "Zombies!" Yelled Max. and fires the gun straight down in to the door and killed the zombie, 55 Zombies where around groaning etc. Dominic ran over and handed Max a rifle and a strap Max strapped the shot gun on his back, Dominic,Samantha and Jason had the same things also. "Dominic, Tyr might be able to help, I'll call him as soon as we leave"

"Lets move it" Yelled Jason

The group ran down the steps, the Zombies where walking around didn't notice them at 1st. Max ran over to a unlocked car and sat in the Driver seat.

"Get in!" he yelled Jason and Samantha climbed in the back seat, Dominic in the front seat

"Can you drive O_o?" Asked Samantha

Mocking Dominic voice "So is a time to learn Comrade"

Max turned on the car the keys have been left in, he backed up and started to drive slowly at 1st then faster, he drove out of the Complex and saw..All of smithwhell have become Zombies along with the Original Nazi zombies. Dominic rolled down the window and put the rifle out, Samantha and Jason did the same

Max turn on the radio while driving, Rob zombie was playing, song Dragula. Dominic rolled his eyes.

The car speed up Dominic Smiles and Blows away a zombie on the side walk.

"Rip van winkle" Dominic mutterd

Just then 3 Zombies with the Nazi uniform walked forward and Max speed forward running them over and keep speeding up. Jason blew away a zombie and reloaded his gun.

"Max what happen to my Parents do you think?" Asked Dominic reloading his gun.

"out of town I hope" Max answers,

The car passed the school.. Police zombies surrounded the Police station.. the zombies where attacking humans left and right. Max speed forward and Jason and Dominic Blew away Zombie and after Zombie on the side walk, Samantha looked at the Zombies Remembering before she ended up her and shock.

"Max I know a place where we can set up a base of Operational for search and rescue the Survives. Place play land could work for us.

"We need to get help, we can go to 711" Answers Max,

The car turned the road heading toward down town

"Down town 1st they have Phones" Piped in Jason.

"Fine!" Max yelled and drove faster.

Again more gunshots from Dominic and Jason final Samantha shot also. And wasted a Zombie with a head shot.

:Good shooting" Marked Jason.

Max parked the Car in front of AZ's Market.

"Where going in Said Max"

The group nodded in agreement and ran out the car, They did not see any zombies, Then it Started Snowing.

"Rah!" Dominic opened the door and pointed his rifle in and stepped In, Jason and Samantha followed, Max walked in backward and locked the main the automatic doors.

"Unlock the doors, Let in all Challengers" Yelled Dominic.

" Fine just let the god damn zombies walk in NO!" Called Max

Dominic Looking at a Box of Pop tarts said "When I find my self in Times of trouble I fuck shit up"

"BS" Said Jason

A zombie Employe came up behind him Jason twisted and shoved his head on the meat slicers and pulled the slicer and watched as it sliced of his parts of his face then head

"Yo we should leave get food if we need it" Said Samantha

"No we don't chill" Said Max

The group meet up at the front door "Where running low on ammo, We can go to the Shop with all the house supplies, Use the guns only in the car we can raid the shop." Comment Jason

They claimed in the cars and drove off almost in a few minutes the guns went off and Zombies started dieing left and right, they stopped in front of the shop and left the guns in the car. The door was kicked Open and Max got a text reading

Hello there Group It is I the summoner of the Nazi Zombies I will tell you how to defeat them, Destroy Element 115, Time will be reverted and the Zombies die forever. But be warned I will bring you down on my own.

Max read out loud the words of the text. Jason turned to Max and Dominic.

"It came from KING REAL ESTATE Duh okay we take the weapon and save the shotgun ammo and re raid KING REAL ESTATE and then destroy element 115.

"I-I-I'm not from here..I'm From the 1960s My father created the Nazi zombies to re create Hitlers army I escaped on a Telepad and ended up here I-I-I destroy the 115 I'll go back also..i think.." Whispers Samantha

Jason looked at her as Max took out a chain saw, Dominic Took out a Sickle and a sledgehammer Jason took out a Shovel and Handed it to Samantha

Jason "Okay no I'll take out the 115 and you can stay with us."

The owner of the Store stood up, as a Zombie hitched on max's shoulder and Reved it up and though its chest, blood pours out and it falls over dead Max flips out his shotgun and blows away a zombie, they run to the car and Drive to KING REAL ESTATE

They walked in surrounding each other a voice called out

"Welcome" Said king a short man older in age holding a Gatling gun.

"Just how we should find 115 and take it out!" the group ran away from each other.

"Okay king games over he dropped the chain saw and took out his shotgun and aimed"

Dominic ran and smacked a Zombie over the head and the beheaded another one, then he was tackled and brought down Stabbing zombies as he went down Dominic heard a voice "GAME OVER DOMINIC"

Jason with Samantha Saw a portal and next to it a rock with a machine around it"

"115" says Samantha she turned around it as Zombies surround it.

Jason ran forward blowing away zombies as the 2 where surround Samantha knifed a zombie and stabbed the machine and Jason was tackled and kept fighting

Max launched at king shooting the shotgun, king rolled and fired at max with the Gatling filling the room up max fell down, slumped on the wall and grabed the chain saw, King Droped the Gatline and walks over to max

"Every one dies and ever one lies, Every one tries to hold on there life, look up at the sky and see the end of creation!" He lunged a dagger at max and gasped the chain saw in his chest

Max revved the chainsaw and king screamed the saw cutting up his inside and he fell slumped apon max head max lead his head back and looked up and closes his eyes dieing. Voice says from no where "GAME OVER MAX"

Samantha ripped out the 115 and the portal closed and Jason climbed next to her.

Samantha " I knew u wouldn't die alone"

Just then Jason gets tackled and attacked

"No" screams Samantha Slamming 115 on the machine cracking it, every thing turns white with black outlines and time went back to the sleep over

Dominic,Jason,Max wake up Samantha calls out "Hey good morning :3"

"Did that really happen?" Question Dominic

"Ya it did" Says Dominic

"then where alive...and Sam is here.?" Ask Max

"Yes it really happen and im here I don't know how" Says Samantha

-THE END-

Dominic,Max,Jason are real People

Black ops owns Nazi zombies I do not

Samantha Maxis are own by black ops

May manson is own my me.


End file.
